Rencontre au café de la Chance
by Soleil Ambrien
Summary: Après avoir rencontré Draco Malfoy sur le quai du Poudlard Express, Harry l'invite à boire un café. S'ensuit une étrange conversation...


**Rating : **T

**Bases : **Après le tome 7, à l'époque de l'épilogue [SPOILERS].

**Pairing : **Harry/ Draco

**Résumé : **Après avoir rencontré Draco Malfoy sur le quai du Poudlard Express, Harry l'invite à boire un café. S'ensuit une étrange conversation...

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'_Harry Potter _appartient à JK Rowling. Quant aux morceaux insérés, je donne leurs références en fin de chapitre.

**Note : **Conformément à la loi, je ne fais que de brèves citations des paroles des chansons, qui ne sont pas utilisées dans leur intégralité. Aucune atteinte aux droits d'auteur n'est donc effectuée.

* * *

**Rencontre au café de la chance**

« Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici, Potter ? »

Sa voix se voulait arrogante, mais en réalité, elle était inquiète. C'était surtout parce qu'il se sentait partagé entre le malaise et le désarroi. Le malaise qu'il éprouvait à être là, assis en face de son ennemi d'enfance dans un café de Londres. Et le désarroi qui l'envahissait alors qu'il se répétait qu'il s'y trouvait de son plein gré.

« Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas enfui quand je t'ai proposé de venir? », répondit l'ancien Gryffondor avec humour.

C'était vrai que la scène était assez atypique. On était en novembre 2017, à la toute fin des vacances de la Toussaint. La rentrée des classes aurait lieu le lendemain. Scorpius et Albus Severus avaient tous deux été amenés par leurs pères respectifs à la gare. Et, tandis que le quai se vidait de sa foule habituelle, Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher d'appeler Malfoy quand il l'avait aperçu au loin.

Evidemment, le brun était suffisamment près pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'ignorer. L'autre l'avait pris par le bras, étonnement amical, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Draco ! Cela fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu… Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? »

_Draco _? Non mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire ? Depuis quand Potter l'appelait par son _prénom_ ? Ils n'avaient pas gardé les hippogriffes ensemble, bon sang!

Mais quand il lui avait craché cela d'un ton hargneux en guise de réponse, le Survivant s'était contenté de lui rire au nez. Et de lui rappeler que techniquement, si, c'était le cas. Ils avaient suivi les mêmes cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, après tout.  
« Et puis on n'est plus à Poudlard, Draco. Nous n'appartenons plus à des maisons adverses et la guerre est finie depuis longtemps. Je pense qu'il est temps que l'on efface cette rivalité ridicule.

-Il y a des choses qui ne s'effacent pas, Potter. Jamais. »

L'ancien Mangemort avait prononcé cette phrase beaucoup plus bas, l'air fuyant, en évitant soigneusement de regarder son interlocuteur dans les yeux.

Ensuite, il jeta un petit coup d'œil en direction du Survivant, et fut assez surpris par l'expression que ce dernier arborait. Ce n'était ni le dégoût, ni la peur qui s'y lisait. Plutôt un mélange indescriptible entre la pitié, la tristesse et… l'empathie.

La pression qu'il effectuait sur son bras –son bras gauche, celui de la Marque- s'accentua légèrement.

« Viens. Je t'offre un verre. »

Et, sans qu'il puisse s'expliquer pourquoi, il l'avait suivi.

« Franchement, j'ignore ce que je fais là. J'aurais dû fuir, quand tu m'as interpellé tout à l'heure », soupira-t-il avec exaspération.

« Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. », répondit Potter du tac au tac.

Il ne put qu'acquiescer, résigné et un peu agacé.

« C'est totalement stupide. On n'a rien à se dire. Et tu le sais très bien.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr. », souligna le brun d'un ton grave. « En fait, pendant toutes ces années, à l'école, on ne s'est jamais vraiment parlé. Donc au fond… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

« Au fond ? », tenta de le relancer Draco.

« Au fond, on ne se connaît pas, mais peut-être qu'on aurait pu s'entendre. Dans d'autres circonstances, je veux dire. », fit-il, manquant soudain d'assurance.

Draco Malfoy ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un rictus méprisant. C'était bien là une pensée de Gryffondor.

En fait, au début, il n'avait rien contre Potter, _lui_. En première année, c'était l'autre qui avait refusé de lui serrer la main. Cela, il s'en souvenait parfaitement.

Le silence entre eux s'éternisait. En toile de fond sonore, l'on entendait une vieille chanson moldue, au rythme régulier et joyeux, tellement que c'en devenait écœurant. On eût dit une troupe de hippies qui frappaient dans leurs mains en brandissant des bannières pacifistes.

Il tenta d'en écouter les paroles. Réflexion faite, c'était peut-être la première fois de sa vie qu'il prêtait attention à de la musique non-sorcière.

_C'mon, c'mon  
All we are saying is give peace a chance  
All we are saying is give peace a chance…_ [1]

Et ladite musique s'accordait de surcroît à merveille à leur conversation présente -si l'on pouvait du moins l'appeler ainsi.

Faire la paix ? Se donner une chance de tout recommencer ? Oh, pourquoi pas, après tout…

Il inspira profondément et se jeta à l'eau.

« D'accord. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour faire plus d'efforts que je n'en fais déjà. »

_Ni pour t'avouer qu'en vérité, je t'aime depuis le premier jour, celui où je t'ai tendu la main et où tu l'as rejetée_, pensa-t-il.

* * *

[1] _Give Peace A Chance_, de John Lennon, album _Imagine_.


End file.
